


Polaroids and Cherries

by wowietown



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Boys In Love, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Sad Ending, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crankiplier - Freeform, gay fanfiction, gay relationship, happy with a sad ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowietown/pseuds/wowietown
Summary: A new neighbor. A new neighbor who seemed almost foreign, with his care free and strange personality.Mark Fischbach was not used to people like Ethan Nestor, not in the slightest.But, of course, fate had it's way with the two, and they were now put in the houses directly next to each other, with their windows 3 feet apart.Maybe it was meant to be.
Relationships: Crankiplier
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80





	1. Good Morning, Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a Crankiplier fanfic, by none other than yours truly :)  
> I really like the clash of aesthetics here- anyways-
> 
> That being said, please enjoy Polaroids and Cherries.  
> I really am a sucker for these, huh?

A bold smell hit Marks' nose, startling him awake. 

He rolled over, accidentally kicking the wall next to his bed as he tangled himself in his comforter. 

"Fuck." He sighed and pushed himself up. His arm locked underneath him, keeping him balanced as he worked his way out of his mess of sheets. They were a nice shade of grey, not too dark, but nicely fitting his black walls. The corner of the ceiling was red, with paint specifically made to look as though it were dripping from the top, and hand prints scattered around where it faded back into the color of the ceiling. Mark was always proud of that, he had done it himself. He wouldn't call himself edgy, per say, but he liked horror. So, of course, the bloody corner of his bedroom was a nice touch to his taste.

Mark finally shook his head, now being more awake and not so lost in his head, and looked around. The sweet smell, almost like candy, drafted into the room, even stronger. It wasn't unpleasant, no, but it was strange. Foreign. 

His eyes were drawn to his window, on the other side of his room. It was open, oddly enough, and his light red curtains blew in from a particularly cold breeze.

"Goddamnit, did I leave it open again??" Mark threw on a Cloak hoodie, and some black jeans, before shuffling to the window.

He ran his hands through his black hair, now long enough to go slightly pass the top of his ears as he put his hand on the window sill. Surely enough, the wood was practically soaked in what was assumed to be the previous night's rain.

He would have slammed the window closed and slumped back into his room, but the sweet smell hit his nose again. Even stronger. It brought his gaze up to the window directly across from his, about three feet away.

And there he was.

A boy, with his back turned, pinning polaroid photos to a couple of strings that hung across the wall opposite from his window. His walls were painted a light, almost pastel yellow, matching the comforter on his bed next to him. Everything about this boy seemed bright, aside from his black nails and fairly dark brown hair.

He was humming a song, one Mark had never heard of.

"Almost done,, just a few more to go." He stood back with his fists rested on his hips proudly, as he spoke with a sickeningly sweet voice. Mark almost gagged.

Before he knew it, the boy was spinning around, and reaching towards the window sill with a bright smile lighting up his features. His pale skin, his hazel eyes, the few red spots on his face from past acne. 

The teen froze, seeming to have just noticed Mark practically staring.

What was he doing? Why would he need to come over to the windowsill?

It was odd, Mark noticed, how the boys' eyes seemed to refocus after a few seconds. He shook his head, the smile returning, and walked up to the window. He put his hand into the bowl sitting on the window.

He was reaching for his cherries, of course, which explained the sweet smell. God, this kid was trying too hard. We get it. You're different. Mark could roll his eyes.

"Well good morning, sunshine!" He said in a goofy voice. He wore a faded, powder-blue sweater over a black button up, with black skinny jeans cuffed at the bottom, and white sneakers + tall socks. Frankly, it complimented his thin build.

"Just moved in this morning. I'm Ethan." He reached a hand out to Mark, who was almost stunned. He raised an eyebrow as he gingerly took the offering. He pretended not to take note on the icey feeling the others' hands brought.

"And you are...?" The boy- Ethan, giggled at him. He pulled back his hand and rested his chin on his hand, awaiting Mark's response.

"Ah, sorry, s'Mark." He closed his mouth promptly, like he wanted to stop all conversation there.

Ethan just smiled, albeit, obviously filled with anxiety, as he fiddled with his fingers. The two looked around into their shared backyard-type-area, the grass shining from the sun that was reflecting off of the rain drops. The dewy morning proved to be a gorgeous one, as Ethan disappeared into his room to come back with a pastel yellow polaroid camera. He snapped a picture of the scene, and, once the picture popped out, he snapped a picture of Mark.

"What the- why the hell- hey give it back!" Mark stuttered in confusion before reaching his hand at the other, trying to grab the film in his hand. All Ethan did was giggle and hold it back behind his head like it was a game.

One shitty, shitty game.

"Wait wait- look!" He managed to choke out between giggles as he stumbled back into the safety of his room. Mark just stared at him in annoyance, his hand still reached out, silently asking him to give it back.

Ethan rushed to his desk and pulled out a drawer from which he received a small, red, plastic object. He quickly slid the picture of Mark after shaking it. He grabbed another, small object and ran back to the window.

"Here," he started, holding the two out. "Pin this on your wall."

Marks' picture was tucked neatly into a small, thin, plastic case with a red back, and to accompany it, was a small red thumb tack.

Usually, Mark would never, ever have listened to a strange boy who he'd never met before, but somehow, he found himself leaning to the wall next to his window, and pinning the picture up there. It was rather pretty, anyhow, for a polaroid. He was turned to the side, his sharp features and tan skin showing, as he looked at the nature. 

He only put it there because he didn't want Ethan to have a random picture of him.

That's it.

When he looked back, Ethan was grinning at him. He took another cherry, but instead of eating it, he held it out to Mark.

"What kind?" Mark asked in an uninterested, monotone voice that made Ethans' face scrunch up. He didn't like it.

"It's the kind you like- you put on sundays and ice cream, you know?" He seemed to have lost a little of his composure, stuttering over his words a few times, but he quickly regained it and stood up straight. Back to that bright smile.

Mark simply reached out a hand, not wanting to upset him. One of the small fuits was placed in his palm, the coating making his hand sugary and sticky. He ate it, picking off the stem, and tossing it out the window.

"I eat them all the ti-" Ethan started, but he was cut off by someone opening his door. Mark couldn't see who it was, but Ethan whipped his head around to see them. His smile faded slightly, but it was still there. He was still, clearly, happy to see whoever it was.

"Hey mom, I was just talking to Mark over here. He lives next door!" He backed up as she walked over, his eyes trailing from the taller woman to Mark.

She looked over him, taking in his appearance, his clothes, his hair. She glared at him, and reached over, shutting the window. Mark saw her quickly turn to face Ethan (who was quite upset at the action) to tell him something while pushing the white curtains closed. 

Muffled voices spoke from the other side. It almost sounded like an argument, or a disagreement. Though, Ethans' soft voice could barely be heard from where Mark is standing.

He just sighed. 

Not wanting to anger the others' mother, Mark closed his window and curtains. 

He had stuff to do. There was no time to ponder his neighbor and his over protective mom.


	2. The Willow Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation at it's finest.
> 
> Also TW// mention of school , character being in school .  
> stay safe you guys. :) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN I JUST EXPRESS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS-
> 
> LIKE I JUST POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER A FEW DAYS AGO AND IT'S ALREADY GOTTEN SO MUCH LOVE
> 
> from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much :,) i haven't had a story blow up like that ever.
> 
> alright alright alright, here's the second chapter of Polaroids and Cherries.

School. 

It was a word, a place, dreaded by most. With loud teachers, annoying kids, overdue assignments, and lack of sleep, it was clearly something that brought down many spirits. Just as it did with Mark. 

It was Monday now, a good two days after he and Ethan had talked. 

Mark was eating breakfast at the table. It was around 7:04 AM, and his mother had left for work. The off-brand cereal he had poured was left forgotten as he stared off into space. 

Does Ethan go to his high school? He looked 16, so he should.

But maybe he didn't want to talk to Mark again. 

After the whole thing with his mom, he had made no effort to communicate. Mark pretended that it didn't make his stomach twist. 

He was brought back, sighing, as he discarded the cereal down the sink. He made sure to press the garbage disposal before grabbing his black bookbag, and heading out the door.

The street was odd. Marks' house was the second, with Ethans' being the first, before it turned around to the back of the house. If you took that road, you'd be on your way to school. And, maybe, if he had time, he'd sit at the willow tree. It sat right in the middle of where the two backyards were supposed to be divided, but no one had lived in Ethans' house for years. Mark just saw that space as a shared area between houses that led off into a forest. 

He wasn't one for scenery, no, but he liked being high up. He liked the power of sitting up high in the tree, being able to look over everything. The small town in Maine was practically hidden. Everyone knew everyone. All of the kids were the same, yet different. Parents all knew each other. Everyone grew up there, so there wasn't much to look at. It wasn't that pretty, anyways. 

Mark rounded the corner, passing the house and getting to the break of land before the forest. 

He looked up at the huge willow tree, and lo and behold, there he was. 

Ethan sat on one of the branches, his small figure practically hidden behind the low hanging leaves. He wore a peach colored sweater, tucked into black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Glasses rested on the bridge of his nose as he looked down at his phone. His hair was done up the same, if not, slightly more flashy, under the pair of black headphones he wore. He hummed the same tune as he did two days before. 

It didn't take long for Ethan to notice Mark, who, again, was practically staring. He was dressed in a similar outfit, a black cloak hoodie, black jeans, and converse. A few chains hung from his belt loops, and his bookbag was painted red at the bottom. 

That seemed to be a theme with him, huh? Black and red. 

He climbed down from the tree, swinging off and landing like it was nothing. His headphones remained on his head the entire time. In fact, he only took them off when he walked over to Mark, a huge smile plastered on his face. 

"Hey Mark!" Ethan practically shouted. He shoved his phone into his front jean pocket, as his headphones fell to rest around his neck. Mark was confused. 

"Hey, er, Ethan?" He pretended he didn't remember his name. Or the way he seemed to smell like cherries at the time.

"Mhm," Ethan nodded. "Heading to school?" Mark looked down at his bag, avoiding the teens' gaze as he did so.

"Yeah." He looked back up, taking note of the fact that Ethan didn't have a bookbag. "Aren't you?" 

This earned a small grin from the boy. He took a step back, showing his hands, as if to show Mark his lack of school supplies. 

"I'm homeschooled. Mom doesn't, uh, really trust public school education?" His laugh became dry for a moment, as his eyes seemed to gloss over. They refocused quickly, something Mark noticed about him, and he lifted his head up to meet his eyes again. 

"Ah." Mark nodded, pretending to understand. The two sat in silence for a little while, Ethan glancing to the willow tree and back at Mark. If he'd known any better, he would have thought Ethan was trying to ask if he wanted to sit up there with him. But it was more likely that he just wanted to go back and sit by himself. Mark wouldn't even know what to say. It was evident that he was fairly antisocial, of course, except his small group of friends. So he stayed quiet, listening to the hum of the grass as the wind blew. 

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out. 

"Yo, Mark!" 

He whipped around to see his group of friends, Bob, Wade, and Tyler. Each of them sported similar, dark clothing, such as hoodies, chains, beanies, jackets, converse. As stated before, all the kids in the small town were practically the same. If they weren't, they'd stay to their own groups. That's how it's always been. 

It took Mark a second to realize it was Tyler talking. He stared at him expectantly, as the other two glanced between he and Ethan. 

"You're gonna be fucking late, what are you doing???" He shouted again, resting his skateboard on the ground. His eyes traveled to Ethan, leading him to glare at the new-comer. 

"Oh- sorry! Eth- we were just talking!" Mark waved to them, before saying a quick goodbye to Ethan and shuffling back to the friend group. 

Ethan seemed a little disappointed, but as the group walked away, Mark heard him shout, 

"Have a great day, guys!" 

Mark didn't even realize he was smiling until Wade hit him in the back of the head. When he turned back to face the group, his grin fading, he noticed they all looked shocked. They continued walking, and soon the Ethan was out of view. 

"What the hell, Mark?" Wade looked down at him, continuing to walk. Mark was confused. 

"What do you mean??" 

"You know damn well what he means." Tyler answered for Wade. He inhaled, leaned in, and continued, "Why were you hanging out with someone like him?"

Mark rolled his eyes.

He didn't owe them an explanation.

Hell, he didn't even had one for himself. But he'd never admit that.

"Why the hell does it matter? We weren't even talking for long."

Bob said nothing, continuing to lead the group to the awful high school that they'd soon reach.

"People have their own groups." Wade stated.

Mark knew it was true. Everyone grouped with people of the same interests, styles, etc. Though, his group was more common, dressing in dark clothing, skateboarding, video games. He usually didn't have many people like Ethan around. He even shocked himself.

"Whatever."

He rolled his eyes, again, at his friends. Tyler scoffed, and wade just sighed. 

It wasn't long before they reached the school.

://:

The day was almost over. He had two more classes to get to, before he was free.

Only two more.

You can do this.

The class he was just in had ended early, due to some family issue with the teacher, so she ordered them all to go to study hall. So that's where Mark was heading.

But, of course, someone had other plans.

He was dragged into the bathroom by the sleeve of his hoodie, and before he could regain his posture, he heard the door click. It was locked.

Mark was about to curse whoever did it out, but as he raised his head to the culprit, his face softened.

Bob stood there, grinning at Mark. He cleared his throat and shoved something into Mark's hands.

A bag of Takis.

Ha-ha.

"I- Thanks Bob-" Mark chuckled at the situation, and the look on Bobs face. He stuffed the snacks into his bag for later. But somehow, he knew that wasn't the entire reason he was practically kidnapped out of the hall.

"Now," Bob said, beginning his lecture, "Don't listen to those morons."

"What?"

"Tyler and Wade. You know how they are, they like things kept the same way. Hell, the didn't like it when I brought you into the group at first. But don't let what they're saying get to you."

Mark chuckled again, shaking his head.

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"I mean it. I honestly don't know what it is, but I've got an odd gut feeling about that kid. And not in the bad way." Bob looked him in the eyes, waiting for conformation that he understood.

Mark sighed.

"Alright. It'll be hard not to do, anyways. I mean he's my neighbor."

Bob smiled at that. 

"Alright, dude. I've managed to finally work the window open in here, so we can smoke if you'd like."

"Sounds good. The next class I have is English. Who needs it."

They both laughed, reaching for their own cigarettes and shuffling towards the window.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School's over, finally. Now the two can chat again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!  
> How are you guys? I hope you're doing well.
> 
> Sorry it's been a bit since the last chapter! I wasn't able to write because of c h a o s .  
> This chapter's a bit of a filler for now, it's just to set up their friendship so we can get the plot going! I have big plans for this story. :)
> 
> Thank you all for being here!  
> Update will be up shortly!  
> Without further ado, enjoy chapter 3 of Polaroids and Cherries!

Mark shuffled down the street.

The street that lead past the school, through the break in the woods, past the willow tree, then turned right to his house. He'd seen it so many times before.

All the kids that lined the streets were the same. The same ones he'd grown up with, the same ones who'd mocked him, pretended to be genuine. The friends of the girl who'd told him he was her everything, and dropped him like he was nothing.

He wanted out. He wanted to leave. Just him, no one else.

But of course, he shoved that down again. He ignored it as he usually would.

He'd have his whole life ahead of him soon. Just hang on for a few more years.

Before Mark knew it, he was outside of his house. His mothers' car wasn't in the driveway, she was working still. He unlocked the door and shuffled inside, not waiting a second before kicking off his shoes and running to his room.

He hopped on his computer with a smile on his face. He'd downloaded Life is Strange the night before, so it'd be ready the moment he came home from school. And he was right. 

Mark pulled his headphones over his head, booting up the game and giving it all of his attention. 

://:

He was about an hour and a half into the game. He'd just finished the first chapter, so he decided to take a break.

Setting down the headphones, that's when he heard an oddly familiar tune. It didn't take him long to know where it was coming from.

Mark tip-toed over to his window, glancing outside and into the one directly across. The song Ethan had been humming for a while was playing from a black speaker on his nightstand.

The boy in question was laying on his bed, face up, staring at the ceiling. He was wearing the outfit from early this morning, even the shoes. Though his hazel eyes were glued to the space above him, his brain seemed to be elsewhere. He mumbled the words to the song under his breath.

"I hope we kiss goodnight,  
It might just end my life.  
But if you think that it's right, right, right,  
I hope we ki-"

Mark accidentally shuffled, causing a bit of noise as Ethans' head jerked to the side. He immediately shoved himself up and to the side with his legs hanging off the bed as he looked at Mark.

"Mark! Wait- shit- was it too loud??" He quickly reached his hand over and slapped the blue-tooth speaker till it turned off, before whipping his head back to his neighbor.

"Sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean to bother you, you can go back to-"

Mark waved his hand around, slight annoyance evident on his face. Though he quickly softened once he got the other to quiet down.

Deciding against bringing more attention to the situation, he began on another topic.

"All done school for today?" He asked, leaning his weight onto his elbows as he watched the other.

"Yeah, finally. Mondays are always hard." Ethan seemed to relax at the question, as he let his body calm. His eyes focused on the floor as he spoke, watching something that Mark couldn't see.

"Ah, that sucks. Any subjects in particular?" Mark hummed. The question earned a snort from Ethan as he looked up.

"Let's see. There's English, science, history, Latin, math-" The teen threw himself back onto his bed as he held up his fingers to list off the subjects. Mark took this moment to, instead of listen to him, notice the thick, silver rings decorating his fingers. He had three, each with a few designs dotting around it. One had infinite symbols, another had X's, and the last just simple dots. They were on his index, middle, and pinky fingers. They clinked every time his fingers moved, and Mark noticed that they were specifically made to spin. Like fidget toys.

Mark quickly came to, though, as that sickeningly sweet voice called out again.

"You listening, Markimoo?" Ethan said in a jokingly mocking tone. Mark simply rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, Eef."

It didn't take long for the conversation to pick up. They sat there for about an hour, just talking about new things, their interests, anything, really. Mark found that he rather enjoyed the obnoxious boys' company. It was weird.

The discussion was now down to animals, and which ones they'd like.

"Dogs are probably my favorite, as basic as it sounds." Ethan said, and Mark chuckled. The boy was obviously far from 'basic'. 

"Same, dude. I want a golden retriever, I think. I've done a lot of research on them."

"Oh cool, I love them. My dog would probably get away with 'em really well."

"You have a dog?" 

Mark glanced over and around the others' room, looking for any traces of one. And sure enough, there was a small dog bed right at the foot of Ethans'. 

"Yeah! His name is Spencer, he's gotta be the sweetest little-" He was cut off by the sound of little, prancing foot steps, bounding into the room. A small metallic noise rang out, supposedly from the dog collar. He seemed to have, upon hearing his name, run into the room. Mark couldn't see the animal from where he was, but he watched Ethan jump up from his bed.

"Hey, Mr. Bunko Funk!" He started talking in his supposed 'dog voice' as he bent down to the floor. Before long, he came back up, and there he was. A mini Australian Shepard mix, with big chocolate brown eyes and the biggest, softest ears you'll ever see.

"Mr. Bunko Funk?" Mark chuckled as he looked at the dog.

"Mr. Bunko Funk! Mr. Bunko Funk, meet Mark." Ethan continued in his dog voice. He brought Spencer to the window, setting him there and keeping his arms around him, so Mark could see.

He held out a hand, and the dog seemed nervous at first, but it didn't take long for him to warm up and let Mark pet him.

"Well I recon he likes you, partner." Ethan was now doing an odd country accent before kissing the dogs' head.

"Good, 'cause I like him too." Mark smiled at Ethan.

Maybe having this kid around wasn't such a bad idea, after all.


	4. A Sweet Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sweet beginning :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! i'm extremely sorry this was so late, i wrote out the whole chapter before but AO3 decided to delete it :,) and i was uninspired for a while. but here i am, and here you go! enjoy!

When Mark didn't suspect to be friends with Ethan, let alone sit in the willow tree alone with him.

But, there they were. On a Wednesday afternoon.

The thick tree branches allowed them enough room so that they were both turned to face each other, with the long strings of leaves hanging around them. To the rest of the world, they were completely hidden.

While Ethan talked, Mark took time to notice his outfit. He wore a grayish-pale green t shirt over a white button up with sleeves just long enough for the end to wrap around the t-shirt sleeves. The collar was sticking out, along with a gold necklace. His fingers were decorated with the same rings as before, which he was now fidgeting with, and he had a bunch of bracelets. He wore all of this, along with his signature black skinny jeans, white chunky sneakers, and glasses.

Mark always found his outfits to be quite a contrast to his own. He always wore black, whether it was a t-shirt or a hoodie (today it was a t-shirt because summer was just ending), and black jeans. He didn't put much effort into his outfits, cause at the end of the day, he didn't care. Yet he found himself checking the mirror to make sure he looked nice. It was odd.

"I honestly love their music, you know? I like the way they mixed their music tastes and made it into a kind of- a kind of funky rock kind of thing?" He noticed that Ethan didn't make much eye contact when he talked. It didn't seem like much of a nerves thing, but his eyes darted around the space they were in when he did. He spun the ring on his pinky before continuing.

"Anyways, that's why I was listening to Kiss Goodnight the other day. You should totally check out iDKHOW."

Mark nodded. He didn't usually listen to the type of music he did, but it was nice to listen to him talk about it.

Ethan reached down to the camera bag hanging on the branch next to him. It was a black case, fairly big and sturdy. Looked like a professional camera would be kept in there, but when Ethan reached in, it was only his polaroid camera, and a small polaroid picture book. Of course, along with his phone, earbuds, a notebook, and a pen.

Ethan grabbed the polaroid camera, and looked at it. He took the cover off, placing it back in the bag, and sat there for a second. He looked like he was considering something, before he shook his head and looked back up to Mark with a huge smile.

Suddenly, he was being dragged closer by his arm, as Ethan held up the camera. He smiled into the lens, and hovered over the button.

"Smile, doofus." He was now facing Mark, their faces inches a part, as he giggled. It took him a second to comprehend that he was taking a picture. When it had finally clicked, he nodded and looked back up to the camera, swallowing.

"Alright, three, two..."

Mark heard the click of the button as he gave a small smile. The hand on his arm let go soon after.

It didn't take long for Ethan to be shaking the photo, waiting for it to develop. He slipped the camera back into it's case and around his neck, before grabbing the small book from his bag. It was a small, light purple thing, with a plastic place to put a picture on the cover. Ethan grabbed the pen, wrote something on the bottom of the polaroid, and put it in the slot. He showed Mark.

It was the picture of them, of course, with Ethan grinning wildly. The date was written at the bottom, September 6th, 2020.

"Our picture book, for all of our memories. Sound good?" Ethan looked up at Mark with a smile.

"Yeah, sounds good." Mark smiled back.

Suddenly, a loud holler came from Ethans' back porch.

He sighed.

"That's dinner. Then," Ethan continued in a sarcastic, sing-song voice. "Study hall! Yay! More school!" He packed his things into his back and hoisted it over his shoulder.

"Actually, I was going to ask, do you need help?" Mark inhaled for a moment, realizing his words could be taken as offensive, and started again. "I mean like- 'cause you said you were struggling a little and I'm in mostly AP classes and-"

Ethan waved his hand around like Mark had done before, getting him to stop. He sighed and hung his head dramatically.

"I was planning on asking if you could help. School's not the best but yeah, that'd be great." He smiled again.

The two nodded, and Mark watched as his new friend jumped from the tree, and walked to his back door. He sighed.

This is odd.

://:

Mark groaned as Tyler hit the back of his head.

"Stop skipping classes, moron. They're talking about switching you, and I need my emotional support clown."

Mark laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah."

The two walked through the hall. Kids dotted the lockers, whispering, and giggling to each other. The tech kids were all hovered around a phone screen, the popular kids were all hovering around the bathrooms, it was basically the same every day.

"The theatre kids are back there, losers!" Felix, one of the kids by the bathroom, shouted to the two. He had his arm draped around a girl with blonde hair, who was talking to someone else.

Mark rolled his eyes. He got those kids of comments every day, and frankly, he was over it. They were all basic, like some petty bullying you'd see in a movie. He ignored him, seeing Tyler flipping him off behind him, and kept talking.

Soon, they got to the doors, and pushed them open.

"Bob and Wade said they'd be waiting for us out here-" Tyler stopped himself as the doors closed behind them.

Bob and Wade were down, across the field by the trees, talking to someone.

Someone, happened to be Ethan.

"Now they're talking to him too??" Tyler exclaimed.

"Y'know, he's not that bad. You should try talking to him."

"Me? Talking to a kid that looks like he should be w the gay kids? Do you know how weird that would look?" He seemed baffled at Mark's suggestion.

Mark just shrugged and kept walking, letting Tyler fall behind has he smiled. He ignored the fact that his last comment made him irrationally upset.

The two got to the group, just as Ethan finished something about a pen-pal and how he loved stars.

"Hey, Eth, didn't know you'd be here. What's up?" Mark didn't pay attention to Tyler, who stood behind him with his arms crossed, looking pissed.

"Ah, I finished my work early, so I figured I'd come and walk with you guys back home." Ethan looked around at the group. Bob and Wade nodded, and Bob gave Mark a smile.

It didn't take long before the group began walking back to the the neighborhood. Bob, Mark, and Wade walked a little faster, leaving Ethan and Tyler to walk together. Bob had whispered something about making them get along, and the other two giggled. Behind them, the two began a small argument about colors.

Soon, Mark and Ethan pulled away from the group, saying their goodbyes, and walked towards their houses.

"Alright, who's house are we working at?"

"You already have all of your stuff, so how 'bout we just go to mine?"

Mark nodded, and soon, he was in Ethans' kitchen as he was led up to the others' room. 

It looked the same, though he wasn't able to see Ethans' gaming set up before. It was nice, with two monitors, and the chair looked comfy.

"You play too?" Mark looked at Ethan as Spencer shuffled towards him to smell his hand.

"Yeah, sometimes. It's kind of a big interest of mine, really." He smiled over at the computer.

Ethan shook his head and looked back to Mark, getting his things out of his bag.

"Alright, so," He smiled, "math."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, side note, someone w the name Lemonsocks gave kudos on this and i'm pretty sure that is a reference to cavetown, so i just wanted to say hello and thank you LMAO, have a great day everyone!!


End file.
